All Hail the King
by burnttost
Summary: What would happen if events in history happened a little differently? Time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AU:Before we get started i just want to let you know that i'm just doing this as a hobby so don't expect frequent updates and rated M for languge and futer gore that's it lets get to the story**

* * *

All Hail the King

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jackson (Jack) LeBlanc also known as the immortal king, The king of a continent or the king of Canada. I am all three of these but i wasn't always a king hell i wasn't even from this world that i find myself in it all started a long time ago."

 **Scene change. Flashback**

Jack's POV

I'd just gotten out of school and being 17 and in grade 11 with no job i had lots of time after school that i usually spent playing my Xbox or working out in preparation to join Canada's army and if i wasn't doing either of those 2 i was on you tube watching hearts of Iron 3 play through's.

As i walked through the door to my house i shouted "I'm home!" to my mom before walking down to the basement which i have too myself now that my older sister moved out at this point in time i was blissfully ignorant to how much my life was about to change.

Later that night after i had gone to bed is when everything changed.

"Hey dude get up" i heard a male voice say "Five more minutes" I said before i felt cold water get dumped on me "Ah what the hell man" i yelled as i shot out of bed. When i finally looked up at the guy standing in front of me "Good you're up" he said with a smile on his face." What in the hell is wrong with you" i asked as i got out of bed and looked around to find myself not in my room but on a great white plane "Where am i" i asked "You are in a place between two universes" he said "And why am i in between two universes" i asked "You are here because i have a question for you" He said "Ok what do you want to ask me"

"Well i'm want to take you to a different universe where some events in history went differently like during the american revolution Canada joined the states to try and gain their independence and when they won the U.S turned and tried to conquer Canada but Canada was able to hold them off and went on to conquer the U.S, After conquering the U.S Canada's government was changed back into a futile system type government with a king but no lord's." He said

"Anything else." i asked "Yes, World War 1 ended about a day ago so there's that and the current king doesn't have any children and he took an interest in you so you will be his heir if you decide to go that is" he said " Ok I've decided i'll go but on a few conditions" "Ok just don't be demanding" "Hey you're taking me away from my family and friends i get to be demanding."

"Alright fine."

"First i want blueprints for all modern weaponry from Ships to land including the _Montana_ -class and the _Iowa_ -Class battleships and the Nimitz-class Aircraft carrier including all the US submarines. I want the Leopard 2A6 tank and the M1A2 Abrams tanks as well as all modern planes and jets especially the A-10. I want blueprints for everything the UNSC has from halo and the books and i what blueprints for every power armor and there power sources in the fallout franchise along with all modern industrial technology. I also want to have the regenerating powers of Dead pool without the ugliness and i want all the people of my country and everyplace i take over to be 100% loyal to me" I explained.

"Wow you certainly didn't skimp on the demands but i'll have to place some restriction on the halo and fallout tech, you can't build them tell at least the 22nd century everything else you can go nuts on." he said

"All right then i'm ready to go." i said i my vision faded to black

As i regained consensus i sat up to discover i was no longer in a pure white plane now i was in a hospital, it looked so different to the ones back in 2016 as i was looking around a nurse walked in.

"Oh you're up." she said in surprise upon seeing me sitting up in my bed "Where am i." i asked her "You're in the Ottawa hospital but you shouldn't be up after your injuries you need rest." she said rushing over to my side and gently pushing me back into the bed. "What injuries what are you talking about i feel fine." i said trying to get up again but was pushed back down.

She looked at me before saying she was getting the doctor and walking out. After waiting for a few minutes the doctor walked in and saw me standing by a window looking out the window to the street below "You really should be in bed especially after an injury like the one you have." he said trying to get me back in bed "Look Doc i realize you're trying to help but like i told the nurse i feel fine and no one has told me what kind of injury it was anyway." i said pushing his hand away. Mr, LeBlanc you were shot in the head by a German sniper after pushing your friend out of the sniper's sights and frankly Mr LeBlanc i surprised you're even alive. But at least take a seat so i can take off the badges and look at the injury." he said

I was still shocked so i could only and walk over to the bed and sit down to let him take off the bandages the i hadn't noticed. I was still thinking about what possible friend the doctor was talking about i could count on one hand and still have fingers left over of the people that i would take a bullet for and the chief among the was my best friend since kindergarten William who was a year older then me.

"There's not even a scar." i heard the doctor whisper "Well Mr LeBlanc it does indeed appear you are fine but come back if you experience and pain or anything else that would bother you medically." he said as i buttoned up my shirt and tied my shoes. After putting on my rather expensive looking rain coat i walked out of my room and was greeted by 3 men the first 2 i had no clue who they were but they wore solid black suits and fedoras, but the third man i knew he was my best friend will.

"Jack, you're alright." he said pushing past the other 2 men. "Will what are you doing here." I asked him while he enveloped me in a hug "After you took that bullet for me you were rushed to the hospital, You were in a coma for 2 months and in that time the king himself visited you on multiple occasions he even named you his heir." He told me

"Sir i don't mean to interrupt your moment but his majesty wishes to see you." one of the unknown me said walking up to Will and I "Alright lead the way." i said he nodded, turned around and started leading us out of the hospital and into a car.

After driving for about 30 minutes we came to the palace it was an understatement to say it was impressive it had 3 walls surrounding it each standing over 40 feet tall (12.1m) and inside that walls it looked like you traditional castle only a lot bigger. "I have Jackson LeBlanc with me he's here to see the king." the man in the passenger seat said to the guard at the front gate who nodded and opened the gate.

After parking in a underground parking lot we made our way up a few flights of stairs and came to a set of big doors the obviously lead to the throne room. "I'm sorry sir but your friend will have to what out here." one of the guards said motioning to Will. I nodded and told will to stay where he was and walked into the throne room and what i saw was disappointing to say the least. I saw a man with a thick beard that looked to be in his late 80s to early 90s and he didn't look good.

"Robert you're not looking so good." I said walking up to him completely forgetting that i had never seen this guy before in my life." "Jack it's good to see you doing alright when i had heard about your head wound i had feared the worst." he said looking me over 'Huh, I'm old Jack really old especially to old for ruling i should have handed the throne down to you years ago but with the war and you enlisting i couldn't but now the war is over and you can take the throne."

"Are you sure i'm ready." i asked uncertain "Jack you are the son i always wanted i've spent years teaching you how to properly rule you are more than ready." he said while standing up which i could tell was no easy task so i went over and helped him. "You're a good lad Jack you have a good head on your shoulders but don't think you were able to hide the fact you love big and powerful guns. I know for a fact the Army, Air force and Navy you build us will be the strongest in the world." he said handing me the crown that was previously on his head.

"Jack the official ceremony will be tomorrow morning so get a nice suit and take will with you he'll need one two." he said before walking his way out the doors with the help of a palace guard.

 **Flashback end**

That was 3 weeks ago, shortly after my coronation King Robert passed away peacefully in his sleep after the funeral i had called Will to my office.

"Will you are the brother i always wanted so tell me your biggest dream and if it is within my power i shall grant it." i said "Jack my biggest dream has always been to captain the king of the sea the biggest, fastest and most powerful battleship on the sea." he said with the biggest smile on his face and when he left i immediately set to work on blueprints for a battleship bigger and more powerful than the 4 of the 6 Iowa-class battleships planned and the 2 of the 4 Montana-class battleships planned already in construction.

Will had been by my side every step of the way he didn't deserve the king of the sea he deserved the god of the sea thus the Poseidon-class battleship was born 3 weeks in i had decided on the length and mass of this monster of a ship its length was going to be 1000 feet (304.8m) and a mass of 126,000 tons after that i had ordered a secret shipyard be built in a cliff side of the island of Ni'ihau in Hawaii. Because of the location it would take 5 years to complete just the shipyard and another 5 years to complete construction of the ship itself.

Besides being 1000 feet long and 300 feet wide and weighing 126,000 tons the Poseidon-class would have 118 mark I 20 inch guns in 6 experimental triple turrets 3 bow and 3 stern its secondary guns would be 34 6 inch guns and for AA guns it would have 16 M61 Vulcan guns 8 bow 8 stern along with 54 40 millimeter guns and 260 20mm guns. Her armor belt would be made out of a new top secret metal that was recently discovered i decided to call it adamantium though it was no ware close to being indestructible it was still more dense and lighter then steel allowing such a big ship to reach such speeds and it is so dense that ionly put 10 inches of it on for armor but it could hold up to a 20 inch caliber shell. Its name would be the RCN (Royal Canadian Navy) Poseidon and while i was waiting for the shipyard the Poseidon was going to be built in i could focus on retrofitting every aspect of Canada's military and industrial capacity.

First i worked on building more factories and upgrading the existing ones to the standards of 2016 Canada and with the technology to build the equipment to speed up production of everything and actually build what i wanted to build after that i focused on the army by making their training better but more demanding and extending the training to 13 weeks. I then made the C7 Assault rifle standard issue for all troops and giving them better protection.

I then focused on building tanks. The first tanks i wanted to build where the M1A2 Abrams in the first few weeks production was slow it was understandable after all the workers had to be taught how to work the machinery and were only producing about 2 almost 3 tanks per day but as the workers got use to the machinery they started to pump out more tanks on a good day they could get upwards of 40 tanks out in one day so i started on the production of the Leopard 2A6 tanks but under a different name.

The name i had picked was the T-600 Titan if you think about it there really is no difference between the 2 tanks besides the Titan being faster and having better armor there really isn't any difference.

After i had finished with the tanks and infantry i focused on the Air force and getting them better aircraft. The main fighter was now the F-22 Raptor, the main close infantry support aircraft is the A-10 warthog and the main bomber is the Boeing B-52 Stratofortress, i even decided to put in some AC-130s just in case.

By the time i was done making sure my kingdom has the best military in the world it was 1928 and i had just started to mentally prepare myself for all the stress the Great Depression would bring me only it never came and upon seeing this i came to the conclusion that me not looking to private companies to build all the military equipment i had severely affected the stock market that and there was never any swarms of locusts or any drought.

Not long after words i was told that the RCN Poseidon had just completed construction and right on time for wills 27th birthday.

"Jack where are you taking me." Will asked with a blindfold over his eyes "It's a surprise but i guarantee you you'll like it." I said while leading him down a hallway that lead into the underground dry dock "Ok were here." i told him bringing him to stop and making him face me before taking off his blindfold "Will you have been my brother since we were kids, you're my brother in all but blood so when you told me you biggest dream was to captain the king of the seven seas i thought that the king wasn't good enough so i did one better, you my friend my brother, you who has kept me from getting a big head over the years you are not going to captain the king of the seas you are going to captain the god of the seas." i said turning him to face the Poseidon.

" What is that." Will asked wide eyed "That my friend is your birthday present, It's name is the RCN Poseidon its 1000 feet long, 300 feet wide it's got 18 20 inch guns it's got 10 inches of armor that can stand up to the same caliber as her guns she can reach speeds of up to 40 knots fully loaded and has a crew of 2900 men, it truly is the god of the sea." i explained and looked over to Will who had his jaw on the floor.

"Jack i love it but why would we possibly need such a powerful ship." Will asked with concern clear on his face "Huh, I'm not going to lie to you there's a storm coming a very big storm, you no doubt know that Germany has been taking back all the land that was taken from it after the war and on top of that Czechoslovakia just surrendered to them, Britain and France are fools to thinks he's going to stop there i now Hitler's type he wants to rule the world and he'll crush anyone in the way that's why i had such a powerful ship built and have had more really powerful weapons built."i told him

"Well I've followed you to war once i'll do it again." he said smiling at me "You now i won't ask you to do that you have too much to loss you have a wife and 3 kids now and i won't take you away from them." i said looking at him sternly but he just smiled "And it will be them that i'll be fighting for." he said before walking over to the ramp and onto the ship.

 **June 4 1940**

Just as i had predicted Nazi Germany invaded Poland and France and Britain responded instantaneously and it did not end well. France was conquered in only 6 weeks and Britain has been fighting a losing war since. I tried to join the war on the side of Britain but my people wanted nothing to do with it they said it wasn't our problem and we should stay out of it there was nothing i could do i may be king but my power is in the people but after a year just sitting there and doing nothing while innocent people were suffering i just said fuck it i don't care if they want me to or not i'm joining the war.

 **2 Days earlier**

 **Flashback**

" **What! You can't it's not our war!**." a random person in the audience shouted "Play the video." i said into the microphone which not only signaled the people behind the stage but quieted everyone down as a screen fell behind me and a video began to play. It was a video showing the suffering of the innocent men women and children in Nazi occupied territory. After a few minutes the video was over "Did you see that video and the suffering they are causing and that you are letting happen there's an old saying evil triumphs when good men do nothing well i refuse not to do anything anymore." as i finished speaking i saw a man dressed in a dress uniform and i recognized it from the marines.

"What's your name soldier." i asked as i signaled one of the staff to give him a microphone "My name if Sgt Michael Jackson and i agree with you we can't let what is happening to those people continue and if that leads us to war so be it and i will gladly fight and if necessary give my life so those people can be free and safe." he finished and i think everyone in the crowd agreed with him.

 **Flashback end**

And that brings us to now on the bow of the RCN Poseidon in front of the armada of 2 Nimitz class air-craft carriers 4 Iowa-class battleships, 2 Montana-class battleships and a multitude of various cargo ships carrying food hundreds of thousands of troops. vehicles and heavy armor and are destination Britain because we are the only ones able to help them now i just hope we are there in time

* * *

 **Did you like it i hope so now if Canada came off as a little over powered good that's what i was going for and i like those kinds of story's and if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it so don't be an asshole but i do welcome constructive criticism well that's all for now and i hope to see you next chapter burnttost out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but i have to let the people how like this story so far know that i will be deleting in and rewriting it as i don't like how it was going**


End file.
